How Filch met MrsNorris
by akaLoveHarry4ever
Summary: How did Argus Filch meet and fall in love with the cat, Mrs. Norris? Well, I'll tell you!


Summary: How did Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris meet and fall in love? Well it all began on a cold stormy night…

How did Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris meet and fall in love? Well it all began on a cold stormy night…

" Bloody, messy kids!" Growled Filch as he spent yet another late night cleaning the 2nd floor corridor yet again. It was really starting to piss him off how kids could be so bloody messy.

When he finally finished at 2 a.m. he decided to shower. As he was going past the front door to his rooms to get some bath things he heard a loud mewing from the other side of the door.

" Arrgh, probably one of the bloody students cats. Can't even take care of it properly. Why should I even bother to let it inside" He muttered as he walked to the front doors to open them. As He did a black and gray cat walked in and promptly fell at his feet, shivering. Filch new that if he just left the cat there, there'd be hell to pay with the new Headmaster Dumbledore. He picked the cat up by the scruff of the neck and walked briskly to Madame Pomfrey's office. He knocked and at her okay walked in.

" See what you can do to help her," He asked in the nicest way he could.

" I'll see what I can do," Madame Pomfrey said gently as if it were his cat.

" Whatever," He mumbled and walked out to get his much needed shower.

The next day he awoke to find the sun shining merrily which mad Filch mad because all the little kiddies would go outside in the mud to play and then he'd have to clean it up when they drug it back in! Oh how he hated rain and sunshine! He grumbled as he got dressed and as he was passing a couple of 1st years, he shouted at them for being to loud, that drove them off at least. He was passing by the hospital wing when he remembered the cat from last night. He'd have to remember to tell Dumbledore to make an announcement so the owner could pick her up. He decided to get some quick breakfast before he went to the Headmaster's office when he heard Madame Pomfey calling his name. He desperately wished it wasn't something to do with the bloody cat. Unfortunately his wish didn't come true!

" Filch, come here for a moment please, I need to talk to you about your cat." Madame Pomfery said worriedly.

" She's not my sodding cat," Filch mumbled but decided to go in anyway.

" Filch, this cat has been hurt really badly," Madame Pomfery said softly " She's been hit by hexes and curses and has lost the will to live." Madame Pomfery said sniffling slightly. She hated to see any thing be like this.

" Why should I care," asked Filch roughly. Madame Pomfery seemed a bit shocked by this. It made her angry.

" Well, you stubborn unfeeling man- beast, if you take a look at her, then perhaps you would care!" Screamed Madame Pomfery and burst into her office crying in frustration at the unfeeling man. Filch just sighed and went into the office to calm her down, he hated to see a grown woman crying.

" There, there Madame, I only meant it as I don't own the cat. Nothing to cry about," Filch said gently, which made Madame Pomfery to look up in surprise. Filch didn't do anything gently.

" Please just come look at her, perhaps if you saw her and cared for her she might be able to get better," Madame Pomfery pleaded.

" Oh, okay," Filch admitted reluctantly just so she wouldn't start crying again.

" Oh, thank you, thank you," Madame Pomfery said happily, " I'm just sure you'll make a difference.

Madame Pomfery took him to the cat's bedside and what he saw made him catch his breath. Lying on her side was the most beautiful cat he'd ever seen. With her fur all tangled and matted. Without a doubt he knew that he was going to keep her.

A couple of days later Mrs. Norris began to improve physically but not much could be said for her improving emotional. The only signs of life were breathing and her eyes stayed open. It was distressing to see anything this stressful and disturbed.

When Mrs. Norris finally got better physical, Filch took her to live with him in his apartment near the dungeon where he tried to evoke signs of life in her. So far the most he had got her to do was blink and move her head. The newest accomplishment was getting her to eat. She had been getting thinner, and now he wanted to fatten her up. This was the most care he'd ever shown anything in his entire life. He found out that he enjoyed having something that needed him. He'd never been needed in his life either.

One day he noticed that the cat was getting dirty, which he knew wasn't right because cats cleaned themselves, so he decided to give her a bath. First he filled his bathtub with warm water. Then he put Mrs. Norris in the tub. She only protested weakly. Then he gently scrubbed in soap into her fur and rinsed her off. As he was drying her something must have clicked in her brain, because she blinked and then moved her head to lick his hand. Filch only stared in amazement, as she continued to lick his hand. When she was finally satisfied, she looked up at him and into his, he knew then that he'd made his first true friend! He finished drying her off and put her in her bed so she could rest. He brought over some food to her all the while marveling in the new accomplishment. He decided to tell Madame Pomfery in the morning. He was so excited.

That night he dreamed of all the things he could do with his new friend, like ratting out students after curfew. Yes he'd have a lot of fun!

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please review and be kind, this is my first fan fiction. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Thanks


End file.
